


Strangers at the Bar

by creepy_crawly



Series: Kink Bingo 2010 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anonymity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, come on. You can't tell me they don't have a thing for anonymity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers at the Bar

“Hello, stranger,” the tall, dark-haired man said, smiling slyly at the man wearing the demon-faced mask from beneath his own domino mask.

Demon-face smirked back, though the only sign of that was the shift in how the mask sat on his face. “You’re the one that’s been sending me drinks all night,” he accused playfully. As if to play up his words, he tossed the glass on the bar in front of him from side to side.

Domino’s face twitched into a matching smirk. “Indeed. Tell me, was it worth the cliché?”

“That depends,” Demon-face replied. “What do you want from me, stranger?”

Domino came up behind him, moving slinkily until he was cloaking Demon-face from behind, his hot breath rushing over the other man’s ear in a tantalizing whisper. “What do you think I want? Even in the mask, you’re beautiful.” As he spoke, he ran his hands down Demon-face’s sides, bringing them to rest on his narrow hips.

Demon-face chuckled. “Ah. Well, then,” he answered, turning to face Domino, a tantalizing tilt to his body. “Yes, then, it was worth the cliché.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Domino said, smiling sweetly, though a hint of danger and heat lurked in his voice and in his face. “Shall we?” he added, lifting one hand from Demon-face’s hips and offering it in a mock gentlemanly motion.

“Where to?” Demon-face asked, already accepting the hand and letting the other man help him from the bar stool.

“I have a little place not far away,” Domino replied. “You up for a trip?”

Demon-face laughed. “You’re on.” He reached up and yanked the mask off, revealing a sweet face with dark, wide eyes. His red, cupid’s-bow lips looked soft and lush, and the way he was grinning revealed deep dimples. He waited for a second, and then gestured imperiously at the other man. “Well, then. Let’s see it.”

Chuckling, Domino slid his fingers under the edge of his domino mask and slowly peeled it from his skin. There was a thin red line left at the edge of where the mask had sat, glued to his skin, but that didn’t distract from the playful look in his dark eyes or the elegant lashes that curled against his cheeks; supermodels would have been jealous of those (and of the pale, perfect skin revealed by the mask’s removal). Domino grinned confidently as he tucked the mask in his back pocket. “You can call me,” he started.

But Demon-face stopped him, putting one long, thin finger against his lips, stilling them before he could finish speaking. “No names,” he warned. His eyes dancing, he added, “it’s more fun that way, beautiful.”

Domino shook his head, but smiled beneath Demon-face’s finger. “Indeed…hot stuff.” Sliding a hand along the other man’s shoulder, he parted his lips and gently nipped the end of the other man’s finger. “Let’s go, yeah?”

\----

 

Demon-face pushed Domino down, hard, into his own mattress. “This okay?” he asked, his soft tone at odds with the bruising force of his strong hands as they gripped the larger man’s upper arms, pinning him down.

Domino grinned, watching the way that Demon-face’s eyes searched his face, looking for some indicator that this was unwanted. He knew that they would find nothing; he loved being held down by men who were nothing more than a face and a name—if even that. That was why he had gone to the mask party, to look for someone who enjoyed the anonymity as much as he did.

“It’s more than okay,” he agreed, twisting slightly to get room to move against the other man. “Mmm, feels good, baby boy.” He strained to bring his erections into contact with some part of Demon-face’s body.

But Demon-face was having none of it. He chuckled, keeping himself just out of Domino’s reach. This game was going to be played by his rules right now, and right now, those rules called for him to kiss Domino as hard as he could.

It was violent and rough. Domino moaned beneath his nipping teeth, bringing his hands up to scrape his nails down Demon-face’s back, startling an agreeable rumble from the man. Domino grinned fiercely against the sting of Demon-face’s teeth, digging his fingernails deeper into the other man’s skin, knowing that he was going to leave deep, aching red tracks. The knowledge that, tomorrow, this man, this stranger, would be wandering around the city, decorated with his marks, hidden from sight, made the heat already roiling under his skin simply boil up faster and faster.

Demon-face gasped as Domino suddenly arched like an acrobat beneath him, slinging a leg over his high-arced hips and physically hauling him down. The resulting tumble left Domino in control, leveraging the other man against his body in just the places he wanted him. But Demon-face didn’t go down easily; he fought dirty, inclining his head and biting at Domino’s collarbones, smirking at the low groan that won him.

He did so love it when Dick decided to play strangers-at-the-bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 kink bingo square "anonymity"


End file.
